Some heavy machinery, for example, agricultural, industrial, construction or other heavy machinery include systems for slowing the rate of travel of the machine without application of the brakes. An example of such systems/functions is sometimes referred to as engine braking, which is only one type of what may be more generally referred to as a speed retarder system.